


Sleeping with Heros

by Atriso



Series: Fire Emblem [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal bleeding, Blushing, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripping, Swordfighting, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atriso/pseuds/Atriso
Summary: Kiran's life as the legendary Summoner of Askr.





	1. Kiran's Schedule

It was a beautiful day in the Askr Kingdom. Kiran the Legendary Summoner with his Breidablik attached to his waist side. He had a long day and it wasn't even noon yet. 

He wake up at 5 to see Anna and plan out their next course of action to stop Veronica from invading the worlds of the Heroes again, to get them under her control again. Then at 7 he had breakfast with Elise, Leo, and both Male and Female Corrin to see if they can stop Xander supporting Veronica any farther. At 8 Karin had tea with Ursula and Camilla and asked them about her life as an assassin and Princess of a War Hunger Nation. But, they both said nothing about those things and drank their tea. After they were done it was almost 9:15 and Kiran had to meet up with Lucina, Chrom, and Marth for his history lesson about their world. He thanks Ursula and Camilla for the tea and head straight to the library.

"I'm going to be late for my lessons. I know I should have left early but Ursula wanted to know if I every wanted to be an assassin, while Camilla was just kept talk on and on and on about Corrin. But they are fun to hang out with sometimes."

Kiran made it to the Askr Royal Library with a few minutes to spare. He sees Lucina yelling at her Father and her Ancestor for joking around. They were both scared of the Exalted Princess. When they saw Kiran they hid behind him and used him as a human shield to protect them from the beating their were going to get from Lucina with her sword drawn and ready for the attack. Kiran holds his breath as Lucina holds her blade up to punish her family members for their childish behaviors.

"Lucina put your sword down before you end up killing me to get to your Dad and who knows how many Greats GrandFather."

"He right Lucy, please don't kill Daddy"

"I'm your Ancestor and if you kill me you and your dad may never exist."

"Fine"

Lucina put her sword back in its sheath and placed it by her chair she was sitting at. Chrom and Marth took a breath of relief because that girl can be scary when need be. But with that out of the why Lucina, Marth, and Chrom sat down with Kiran to teach him the history of their worlds. After two hour of has pass and Lucina and her father complaining who know their history better. Marth stands up and tell them he has to leaved because he has other plans to attend to.

"Well, I have to be somewhere by noon and it 11:30."

Kiran stands up as well and stretched both his arms and legs.

"I agree Marth, I had enough history to last me the rest of the week so lets end it here."

Marth and Karin left before Chrom or Lucina could tell them more about history. But, before they could do anything both Marth and Kiran were long gone, so they packed up and went on with their day.

Meanwhile, both Marth and Karin are talking about what their going to do for the rest of the day.

"So, what were the plans you said you had after our history lesson, Marth."

"I'm going to do some sword practice with Alfonse. He asked me to help him. I couldn't say no, so I said yes."

"That nice of you Marth. I wouldn't see you ever refusing to help someone."

"You can always trust me, Summoner, If you allow me, I will be your Strength. Be the way do you want to watch us train or do you have any other plans today."

"I don't have any more thing planned for today so i'll join you."

"Good are you going to practice with us or watch us."

"I'll watch you, Anna won't let Alfonse live it down if I get hurt."

"Well I will see you in a short while I need to change into me practicing clothes. See you later, Summoner."

"See you later Marth, the guy has a heart of gold. Looks like me dream of seeing him shirtless may happen today. But I hope Alfonse is shirtless too."

Kiran head to the training grounds to meet up with Marth and Alfonse. Kiran his dreams of seeing to of the guys he has crushes on shirtless will make he one of the happiest people in all of Askr.

Too Be Continue


	2. Altean Price Marth and Prince of Askr Alfonse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse and Marth do something Kiran likes.

Kiran meet up with Marth right out side the training grounds. Marth is wearing a light blue long sleeve v neck shirt with little gray pants and his brown boots.. Kiran looked at him and saw his shirt was very tight fitting and Kiran could see Marth's very muscular upper body. Marth was holding his Falchion in its sheath by his side. Marth rolled both of shoulders back and puffed up his chest. Kiran blushed but he was lucky that his hood covered his face so Marth didn't see him blushing.

"So, Summoner are you ready to watch Alfonse and me practice."

"Yes Marth."

They both enter the training and see Alfonse swinging his Folkvangr. Marth told Alfonse to hold his blade more firmly. So, Marth stood behind Alfonse and grab Alfonse hands and helps him with his swings. Kiran just looks at the two sword user and continues to blush. He think of some inappropriate thing of them.

"Marth is so the top and Alfonse won't say no to that. Nether would I. How big is he, he must be 8 inches at least. If its bigger than that, Field day for me."

Alfonse and Marth continue to practice. Then they stop to take a break.

"Alfonse your form is good but I think your not used to the weight of your sword."

"Thank you Marth, and your right Folkvangr is heavy the my last sword I had. So, I asked you to help me with my training so I can improve myself with it."

"No problem, i will lend anyone help when needed."

Kiran is still sitting on the fence of the training ground look at the sword users still.

"What are they talking about, maybe it how the use their "swords" in their alone time. I can't just sit here and image them naked in their rooms masturbating. I have to do something to get in pants quicker or see them shirtless at least."

Kiran thought for a moment and came up with the prefect idea.

"I'll use some magic I learned from Ursula. She said it is use to increase the temperature of a certain area but it does have a chance to fail because i'm new to using magic. But i'll give it a try any way."

Kiran holds his right hand up and says the incantation of the spell and waves it and magic rings appear around him. Kiran crosses his fingers for the spell to work. He gave it about to minutes and nothing happen.

"It didn't work, I need more magical training, Julia and Ursuila said they would help me and I did find a tome in the library that suit me. So I should ask them sometime." 

Kiran hoped Marth and Alfonse didn't see he cast that spell but they looked to busy talking about techniques about sword parrying, but Kiran only wanted to play sword with them in his bed.

Meanwhile Marth and Alfonse are still talking about their sword techniques.

"Hey, Marth, lets have a little challenge."

"What kind of challenge Alfonse."

"A stripping challenge."

"A what"

"You heard me."

"I heard you but it going to be weird with Summoner looking at us."

"That the point, haven't you notice he blushes all the time around was and he been learning some spells from Ursula. So, i think he wants to do something with us."

"Well, you have a point. But, i don't want to show him my whole naked body."

"You have to, Marth. I wait to see Karin face and how he will react."

"Fine, i accept your really perverted challenge but lets step it up by one."

"What is it?"

"We have sex with Kiran."

"Have what with him."

"You heard me, lets have sex with him."

"Fine, i accept that condition."

Marth and Alfonse ready themselves for the challenge they agreed to. Marth ran up and perform a slash close to Alfonse's lower abdoine he miss it but his shirt slashed open. Kiran's eyes widen with joy. Alfonse slashed Marth diagonally and opened up his shirt as revenge. Marth ripped his shirt off revealing his very muscular body to both Alfonse and Kiran. Marth had six pack abs and will defined ones. Alfonse did the same and reveal his body too. Kiran was drooling from what is unfolding in front of him. Marth and Alfonse continue to slash off eachothers clothes. Kiran just looked at both men are now in their underwear. Alfonse took aim at the last clothing Marth had on. Marth did the same. They ran at each other and swing their swords. Their last piece of clothing fell on the ground. Marth lowered his head will shame for what he did but he pick his head and turned to Alfonse. Alfonse is also ashamed that he did this but it was for their Summoners wishes. Meanwhile, Kiran mouth is wide open, he is looking at both Marth and Alfonse naked before him.

"Kiran, can you come over here."

Alfonse waves to Kiran to bring him over to put the other part of their plan into action.

"What.. do... you... want with me?"

"Me and Marth what to do something with you."

"Really."

"He isn't lying Summoner. We want to have "fun with you"."

Kiran face turn even redder from the lust of what is going to happen next.

"But lets get out of plain sight so no one get to see us have sex. Alfonse, Marth lets have sex in the shed."

"I agree we'll hide in there."

All three of them head to the shed where they store things for the training grounds. They open the door and closed it and lock the door behind them so they wouldn't have any uninvited guest.

"So, Kiran are you going to get naked as well or is there some weird way of having sex with your clothes from where your from."

"No, its weird being in the same room with two naked guys."

"So, what your saying Summoner this is your first time."

"To be honest, your right Marth, this is my first time and im happy it with you and Alfonse."

"Ok, Kiran lets get your clothes off and lets use your mouth for more then giving us orders on the battle field."

Kiran did so he took off his robe, and asked his two partners to help remove the rest of his clothing with him because he wanted to feel their naked bodies against his. When Kiran was finally fully naked he was forced on his knee in front of both of his partners.

"Who do you want to suck off first me or Marth."

Kiran looks at both Princes' dick and reached out and grab them both. He began to jerk them both off until the point their were hard enough to tell which one was bigger. Kiran look and saw that in fact Marth did have a big one he was about 9 inches long while Alfonse was only 7 and half inches

"Are you going to pick one of us or do we need to force both of them into mouth at the same time."

"Do rush him Alfonse, besides it feel good having someone else jerking you off."

"You got a point Marth, this is the most pleasure I ever had, better than another time i jerk off by myself."

"If you two are done talking, i pick which one of you i want to suck off first."

"Who, Kiran."

"I agree Summoner, who."

"Both of you."

When Kiran said that he opened his mouth and shoved both of the Princes' members into his mouth. Both Marth and Alfonse let out a loud moan when their member felt the warmth of Kiran's mouth.

"Of Naga's blessing this feels so good."

"Agreed Marth, this does feel real good."

"Meem, gurgle, gag"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Kiran, it rude you know."

Marth and Alfonse laugh and began to make out with each other while Kiran continues to suck them both off.

"How does it feel having the Legendary Summoner sucking your cocks."

Marth and Alfonse stop kissing and comment on his work.

"Good, I should done this early. Don't you agree Marth."

"I do agree. But I want to take this a step farther."

"Did you hear that, let see if your able to take us both down there."

Kiran gulped in fear about having both Marth and Alfonse inside him but he wanted this badly.

"If we are going both it both of you are laying on the floor with both of your dicks touching each other."

Both Princes lay on the floor and position themselves with both of their are touch one another. Then Kiran continue to suck them off and spit on them to lube them up. He lined himself to the throbbing member of his lovers. Kiran felt the tip both of the Princes members. He began to bounce up and down. Marth and Alfonse started to thrust upward every time Kiran want down. Alfonse grab Kiran's hips and pulls him down to finally penetrate the Summoner's entrance. Kiran screamed in pain as his hole was stretched wide open, while both Marth and Alfonse moaned from the warmth of Kiran insides. 

"Now, we're getting now."

"I sadly disagree, Alfonse, this hurt so much. I never thought it would be this painful."

"Don't be a cry baby, the pain going to pass and pleasure is going to take it place."

"I don't know Alfonse, our Summoner looks like he in a lot of pain and look at your dick."

"What about it."

Alfonse looks down and see his dick is covered with blood. He pulls out of Kiran along with Marth.

"Kiran are you ok, do you need a doctor."

"No, i'm ok lets continue with what we started."

"Are you sure Summoner."

"Yes, Marth, i'm sure we should continue."

"Ok but lets take it easy this time, Alfonse."

Alfonse just looks at Marth, knowing his mistake and is willing to move on from it. But, Kiran said to take things a bit different. He cleans off both Princes' dick by sucking them again. But, they didn't take their previous position. Alfonse is sitting on the ground while making out Kiran while Marth is behind him with his dick lined up to Kiran entrance. Marth slowly thrust into the Summoner and slides inch by inch until he fully inside. Alfonse jerk off both his and Kiran's dicks. After, giving Marth the go ahead, Marth begins the thrust inside Kiran. 

"Oh yes Marth, faster and harder. I want more."

"As you wish, Summoner."

"Don't he a hog I want to fuck him too."

"Don't worry you'll get your turn inside me but right now continue to jerk me off."

Alfonse listen to the Summoner's command and continued to play with both his and Kiran's dicks. Meanwhile, Marth gains both speed and pace. Kiran breathing gets deeper as Marth continued to hit his sweet spot over and over again. Marth pulled out one last time and with all his strength thrust one final time then shots his load deep within Kiran insides. Kiran feels the warm liquid fill his insides with a slight burning feeling but could hold himself ant long he shots his load all over Alfonse's hand and body. Marth then pulls out letting all of his cum to leak out of Kiran insides. Kiran then lined up with Alfonse's still hard member and lets it him inside. Alfonse began to thrust. It took him no time to pick up both the speed he and Kiran wanted but a pace that won't hurt his lover again. He found Kiran sweet spot and started to hit it bring pleasure to him. Marth began to jerk off to them and got hard again quickly. He set has eye on fucking Alfonse as he fucks Kiran.

"Hey, Alfonse can I fuck you while you continue to fuck Summoner."

"Yeah, not it would hurt to bad."

Alfonse pulls out of Kiran for a moment and has Kiran to get on all four and thrust back inside of him. Then Marth lines up to Alfonse's entrance and thrust in to him. Alfonse grabs Kiran's hip and dug his nail into him from the pain but it quickly turned into pleasure. Marth began to thrust in Alfonse, well he thrust in Kiran, while kiran is jacking himself off. All of their breath began to get deep as all three of them were ready to cum. With one final thrust again all three of them came. THe three of them collapsed on the floor catching their breath.

"That was great, we should do this more often. Don't you agree. Marth. Kiran."

"I agree that was more than what I ask for but it was worth the risk."

"I second that but lets do one more thing before we leave."

"What is it Summoner."

"It easy Marth."

Kiran stands up and walk to where Marth is relaxing, lifts up his legs, spread his cheeks and place his member in front of Marth's hole.

"Summoner, what are you doing."

"Your not leave this room with your hole left intact."

With that Kiran thrust into Marth and began to fuck him. Kiran took no time to find Marth sweet point and to advantage of it to give his lover the maximum amount of Pleasure. Kiran plowed his member into the Prince's insides. Meanwhile Alfonse is watch Marth getting fuck and stand up and walk over to them. He place dick between both of their mouth and told them to suck it. Kiran sucking Alfonse off and fucking Marth, pushed him over the edge and he shoot his load into Marth's insides. Then Alfonse came all over both of their faces. Once again they all collapse and laughed about the experience they just had. Kiran got up and got dressed to run to both Marth's and Alfonse's rooms to get them clothes so they wouldn't be running around the castle naked and run the risk of being seen. After all the fun was over the three of they all went to their room to relax and recover for the events that unfolded that day.


End file.
